


Countdown

by Caryl (Starshone)



Category: Uncharted
Genre: Gen, Grenades, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshone/pseuds/Caryl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena remembers almost being blown up at the least opportune moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uncharted 3 (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9696) by gus2427. 



> Alternate links: [Tumblr](http://starshone-storm.tumblr.com/post/26591777094/uncharted-3-by-gus2427-a-ticking-grenade) (with the fanart that inspired it); [Dreamwidth](http://greenstickered.dreamwidth.org/4723.html)

A ticking grenade lands at your feet, and for a second all you can remember is Flynn--

Nate picks it up.

"Nate," you warn him, because _is he crazy_ , that's a _live grenade_ in his hand barely a foot from your knee--

"I've got this," he calls back, almost gleeful, peering over the top of the wall you're both hiding behind, and then he throws it back with a cry of, "Eat this!"

The sound of the explosion, even far away, brings back the blast, the pain, the ringing in your ears. Once it clears, and you can recognize that that's sand underneath you, not stone, and that blue nearby is a door, not the Cintamani Stone, no one's shooting any more, you're sitting on the ground (you don't remember sitting) with your gun beside you (you don't remember dropping it), and Nate's sitting in front of you with a worried expression.

"Elena?" he asks. "Are you--?"

You shake your head to try and clear it. When this is all over, you're going to need to call that counselor work recommends for trauma, because that was two _years_ ago and it's still affecting you.

"It's fine," you lie.

"I'm sorry," he says helplessly; you're pretty sure he doesn't know what he's apologizing _for_.

"I know."


End file.
